sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of DC Comics characters: S
superman - Superboy - Supergirl S *S.T.R.I.P.E. (also known as Stripesy and Pat Dugan) *S'lyton, Lord (WildStorm) *S'vor *Saaba *Sa'ar, the Ageless One *Saarek *Saba-1 *Sabbac (I) & (II) *Saber-Tooth (also known as Ross Malverk) *Saber-Tooth (also known as Loretta Nordan) *Sabina *Sable Thorpe (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sabre *Sabrina (Warner Bros. Television) *Sacker *Sacks, Evan *Sadie Falk (also known as Jayne Payton) *Safir, Nadia *Sage, Vic (also known as Question) *Sagebrush (also known as Cal) *Sagebrush Sam *Sagittarius (also known as Lazlo Trask) *Said, David (also known as King (IV)) *Sailor *Sailor Sorenson *Saint (also known as Remi Rome) (Vertigo) *Saint Columba *Saint Germain, Pol *Saint Lucifer, Gaston *Saint Walker *Saki, Captain *Sakki (also known as Tokai) *Sakko Warner (Warner Bros. Animation) *Sal *Sala Nisaba (also known as Ishtar) *Salaak (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 1418) *Salak *Salamanca *Salamandroid *Salima Baranizar *Sallucci, Caz *Sally King *Sally Norris *Sally Saunders *Sally Sonic (also known as Sally Smart) *Salty Sam *Saltz, Cheryl (Milestone Media) *Salu Digby (also known as Shrinking Violet, Violet and Atom Gitl) *Salavtore Valestra (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Salvo Smith (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sam *Sam (Fawcett Comics) *Sam Dales *Sam Foswell (also known as Fosgoyle) *Sam Giddell (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sam Guthrie (also known as Torpedo) (Amalgam Comics) *Sam Kurtis *Sam Lane *Sam Makoa (Amalgam Comics) *Sam Pryor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sam Schwartz (Tangent Comics) *Sam Simeon *Sam Spulby *Sam Valentine *Sam Young (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Samantha *Samantha Crockett *Samantha Morgan *Samari, Nasreen (also known as Persian) *Samarithan Hook *Samarkand Greenblatt *Samira *Samosa *Samoth, Tros (also known as Raven and Shadowlord) *Samsara *Samsarra, Ahmed (also known as White King (I)) *Samson *Samson Citadel *Samuel J. Scudder (also known as Mirror Master) *Samuel Newton *Samuel Newton's housekeeper *Samuel Rayburn *Samuel Register (also known as Zookeeper) *Samuel Solomon *Samuel Sullivan (also known as "Made of Wood" Killer (I)) *Samuel Tanner *Samuels, Assistant District Attorney *Samuels, Carol *Samurai (I) *Samurai (II) *Sanborne, Kelly (Milestone Media) *Sanchez *Sanchez (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sanchez, Isobel *Sanchez, Jorge *Sanchez, Manuel *Sanchez, Mister *Sand Demon *Sanders Hotchkins *Sanderson (Amalgam Comics) *Sanderson, Robert (Vertigo) *Sandman (alias Daniel Hall) *Sandman (alias Dream, Morpheus) *Sandman (alias Garrett Sanford) *Sandman (also known as Hector Hall and Doctor Fate) *Sandman (also known as Wesley Dodds) *Sandman (20th Century-Fox Television) *Sandman Superman *Sandoval, Guillermo (also known as Runt) (WildStorm) *Sandra *Sandra McClane *Sandra "the Bear" Barrett *Sandra, Princess (20th Century-Fox Television) *Sandro Batorn *Sands, Carl (also known as Shadow Thief (I)) *Sandsmark, Cassie (also known as Wonder Girl) *Sandstorm *Sandy Kean *Sandy Powers *Sandy Saturn *Sandy Hawkins (also known as Sandy the Golden Boy, Sand and Sandman) *Santa Claus (Vertigo) *Santorelli, Peter *Saoud *Sapling *Sappal, Airam *Sappal, Nhoj *Sapphire *Sapphire Stagg *Sapphire, Lady *Saraar *Sarah (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sarah Charles *Sarah Essen Gordon *Sarah Lang *Sarah Olsen *Sara Quinones (also known as Flashback) (Milestone Media) *Sarah Rainmaker (also known as Rainmaker) (WildStorm) *Sarasim (Warner Bros. Animation) *Sardath *Sardine *Sardine *Sardonyx, Lord *Sarge (also known as Sarge Clay) *Sarge *Sarge (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics) *Sarge Steel (also known as King (II)) *Sargon the Sorcerer (also known as John Sargent) *Sarko *Sarkus *Sarn, Vath *Sarr-Penn *Sarwan *Sasha (Vertigo) *Sasha Bordeaux (also known as Black Queen (II)) *Sasha Green (also known as Myriad) *Sasha Lo (Peacock) *Sasha Woodman (Warner Bros. Television) *Sashina *Satan (an alias of Rol-Nac) *Satan (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics') *Satan Girl *Satana, the Tiger Girl (also known as Sara Descarl) *Satanis, Lord *Satanus, Lord *Sataroth *Satin Satan (also known as Sabrina Sultress) *Sato, Takeo (also known as Sunburst) *Saturn *Saturn Girl *Saturn Lad (an alias of Sun Boy) *Saturn Queen *Saturna *Saturno, Mephisto *Satyr (Fawcett Comics) *Satyricus *Saul Erdel (also known as Mark Erdel and James Erdel) *Saunders (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Saunders, Greg (also known as Vigilante and Greg Sanders) *Saunders, Joshua (also known as Takion) *Sanders, Lieutenant *Saunders, Matt *Saunders, Mitchell (also known as Cannon) (WildStorm) *Saunders, Will (also known as Whistler Will) *Savage Skull (also known as Jack Crane) *Savage, Black Tom (Amalgam Comics) *Savage, King *Savage, Pete (20th Century-Fox Television) *Savage, Vandal *Savant *Savant (also known as Kenesha) (WildStorm) *Savenlovich, Anya *Savior *Saviour *Savitar *Sawyer, Maggie *Sax Carlin *Sax Girl *Sayar, Professor *Sayd *Sayre, Waverly *Sayyar *Sazu *Scab (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Scalphunter (also known as Brian Savage) *Scandal *Scanlon, Butch *Scanlon, Congressman *Scanner *Scapegoat, Lord *Scar *Scar Jameson *Scarab (I) *Scarab *Scarab (Vertigo) *Scarabus *Scarback *Scarebeast (see Scarecrow) *Scarecrone *Scarecrow *Scrarecrow (Amalgam Comics) *Scareware *Scarface *Scarface (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU) *Scarhart *Scarlet *Scarlet Cyclone (Hanna-Barbera) *Scarlet Harlot (also known as Crazy Jane) *Scarlet Scarab (Warner Bros. Animation) *Scarlet Scythe *Scarlet Skier *Scarletti *Scarmaglione *Scarrba the Protector *Scarth *Scathe *Scavenger (I) & (II) *Scavone, Marty *Scheer, Ron *Schivel, Doctor (an alias of Mister Freeze) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Schlagg-Man *Schmidlapp, Commodore (20th Century-Fox) *Schmidt, Hans *Schneider, Fred *Schneiderman, Murray "the Swede" *Schott, Winslow P. (also known as Toyman) *Schreck *Schultz, Lulu (also known as Lola Lasagne) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Schwartz, Julius *Scirocco *Scissors *Scivor *Scoop Scanlon *Scoop Smith (Fawcett Comics) *Scoopshovel *Scooter *Scorch *Scorcher (I-III) *Scorn *Scorpia *Scorpion *Scott Fischer *Scott Forest *Scott Free (also known as Mister Miracle) *Scott Harris *Scott Jameson *Scott Krauss *Scott Sawyer (also known as Warmaker One) *Scott Tucker (also known as Thunderhead (II)) *Scott, Alan (also known as Green Lantern (I), Sentinel and White King (II)) *Scott, Noah (an alias of the Black Pirate) *Scott, Roger *Scotty *Scourge *Scout 627 *Scrap (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Scrapper (also known as Patrick MacGuire) *Scratch, Nicholas *Scream Queen *Screaming Skull *Scribbly *Scuffy the Tramp *Scuzzy (also known as Curtis P. Howell) *Sden *Sea Ape *Sea Castle police chief (Fawcett Comics) *Sea Scamp (Filmation) *Sea Sorcerer (Filmation) *Sea Sleuth *Sea Thief *Sea Wolf *Seagrin *Seaguy *Seamus O'Brien (also known as Deathtrap) (WildStorm) *Sean Carter *Sean Miller (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sean O'Grady (also known as Hot-Head) *Sebastian Beale *Sebastian Blood (see Brother Blood (II)) *Sebastian Faust *Sebastian Hady *Sebastian Ives *Sebastian, Brother (see Brother Blood (I)) *Sebirus (Gorilla Comics/''DC Comics) *Second Elder (Warner Bros.) *Second Hand *Second of the Fallen (Vertigo) *Secret *Secretary General of the United Nations *Security guard (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Sedgwick, Abner (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Seeker (I-II) *See-More (Warner Bros. Animation) *Seer *Seer Ruggle *Seera *See-Through-Slasher (also known as Predator) (20th-Century Fox) *See-Thru Robber (also known as Lloyd "Eddie" Ventrix) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Segar, Missus (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sekhmet *Selaya *Seldon *Selena (Fawcett Comics) *Selkirk, Penn *Selma Jones (also known as Princess Primrose) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Selzheim, Han *Seminole Sam (Fawcett Comics)) *Senator Armstrong *Senator Barrows *Senator Finch (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Senator Hastings *Sendrina *Seneca *Senior Waveman Kimura (also known as Junior Waveman and Riki Kimura) *Senior Waveman Otomo (also known as Senior Waveman Otomo) *Senius, Circadia *Senorita Navaja *Senreich, Mattheus (WildStorm) *Sensei *Sensei (also known as White Toshi) *Sensor (also known as Jeka Wynzorr; rebooted version of Princess Projectra) *Sensor *Sensor Girl (also known as Princess Projectra) *Sentient Sector 3600 *Seraph *Serge Orloff *Sergeant Bilko (CBS Television) *Sergeant Blake *Sergeant Brennan *Sergeant Casey *Sergeant Cloud *Sergeant Dexter *Sergeant Dobbs *Sergeant Gallagher *Sergeant Hallix *Sergeant Nichols (also known as Bulldozer (I)) *Sergeant Pruett *Sergeant Rawlings *Sergeant Rock (also known as Frank Rock) *Sergeant Smith *Sergei *Serifan *Serling, Rod (Vertigo) *Serpena *Serpenteen *Serpetine *Servant of Darkness (Lydea Mallor clone) *Servant of Darkness (Oan clone) *Servant of Darkness (Orion clone) *Servant of Darkness (Superman clone) *Server Aja *Set *Setag Retss *Setap *Seth (Vertigo) *Seth Cowie (WildStorm) *Seti *Sett *Sev Tcheru (also known as Evolvo Lad) *Sewer King (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sexton (Vertigo') *Seymour *Seymour Grey (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Seymour Wastely *Shade *Shade (also known as Richard Swift) *Shade, the Changing Man *Shado *Shadow (also known as Kent Allard and Lamont Cranston)(Condé Nast Publications) *Shadow Kid (also known as Grev Mallor) *Shadow Lass (also known as Tasmia Mallor and Umbra) *Shadow Storm *Shadow Thief (I & II) (also known as Carl Sands (I) & Hammer (II)) *Shadowdragon (also known as Savitar Bandu) *Shadower *Shadowstryke *Shaggy Dawg *Shaggy Man *Shaggynaut (Amalgam Comics) *Shagrek *Shahn-Zi *Shakedown *Shakes *Shakes *Shakespeare, Judith (Vertigo) *Shakespeare, Kent *Shakespeare, Hamnet (Vertigo) *Shakespeare, William (Vertigo) *Shakira *Shaler, Art *Shaligo the Flying Finback *Shalox *Shame (20th Century-Fox Television) *Shamir (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Shamma *Shamrock *Shands, Michael *Shane Thompson (also known as Proselyte) *Shango *Shank Taylor (also an alias of Batman) *Shanna *Shanner, Eric *Shannon (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Shannon, Pop (Lippert Pictures, Inc.) *Shape *Shapiro, Joseph (also known as Wildman) *Shaqira Johnson (also known as Windsprint) (WildStorm) *Sharif (also known as Davood Nassur and Sinbad) *Shark I-III (T.S. Smith is an alias of the third Shark) *Shark (also known as Gunther Hardwick) *Shark Armstrong *Shar-La *Sharn of Iwo *Sharon *Sharon Fox (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sharon Magnus (also known as Platinum (I), Tina Platt and Platina) *Sharpe *Sharpe, Mark *Shathan *Shatt, Howard *Shatterfist *Shatterstarfire (Amalgam Comics) *Shaw, Craig *Shaw, Missus *Shaw, Mordecai (see Monstrosity) (WildStorm) *Shayera Hol (also known as Hawkgirl and Hawkwoman) *Shazam (Fawcett Comics) *She-Bat (also known as Francine Langstrom) *She-Cat *Sheer Shears (Milestone Media) *Sheik Ali Flesh (Vertigo) *Sheik Hassan *Shelby, David *Sheldon Fallbrook (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sheldon, Missus *Sheldrake (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Shellcase *Shellshock (also known as Ruth Spencer) *Shellshock *Shelly *Shelly *Shelly Twopersons (also known as Michelle Twopersons) *Shen Hsien Pu Kwei (also known as Kwai and Nina Lam) (Milestone Media) *Shen Li Po *Shepherd (also known as Übermensch (II)) *Shepherd, Mister (also known as Joseph Shepherd) (Vertigo) *Sheriff *Sheriff *Sheriff *Sherrif *Sherrif (Lippert Pictures, Inc.) *Sheriff Blake *Sheriff Guilkey *Sheriff Mardin *Sheriff of Red Gulch *Sheriff Todd *Sher-Lock (Fawcett Comics) *Sherlock Holmes *Sherman Grant (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sherry Blair *Sheryl *Shiela Hanlen *Shield (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) *Shiera Hall (also known as Hawkgirl and Hawkwoman) *Shiera Saunders (also known as Hawkgirl) *Shift *Shifter (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Shifty *Shifty Simpson *Shikari *Shilandra Thane *Shimmer *Shim'Tar *Shingo Wol (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 897) *Shining Knight (I-III) (also known as Sir Justin (I)) *Shiny Happy Aquazon *Shir Kahn *Shirea Vaas *Shirley (20th Century-Fox Television) *Shirley Lavitsky *Shirley Middleman *Shiro Nova *Shiv *Shiva the Destroyer (DC Elseworlds) *Shivering Jemmy *Shlagen *Shock Trauma *Shockley, William *Shocko *Shockwave (also known as Arnold Pruett) *Shondra Kinsolving *Shondu *Shore, Mister (Vertigo) *Shorm *Short Cut *Short Round *Shorty *Shorty *Shorty *Shorty *Shorty *Shorty Morgan *Shrapnel *Shreck *Shreck, Chip (Warner Bros.) *Shreck, Max (Warner Bros.) *Shriek (also known as Walter Shreeve) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Shrieve, Matthew *Shrike (I) & (II) *Shrinking Violet (also known as Yera Allon and Chameleon Girl) *Shugel, Gerard (also known as Ultra-Humanite) *Shvaughn Erin (also known as Sean Erin) *Shy Crazy Lolita Canary *Sickle *Sid Speed *Sidearm *Sidney *Sidney Debris (also known as Sid the Squid) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sidney Shelton *Sierra (also known as Matrix (II)) *Sierra, Rafael *Sieur Satan *Sigmar Rhone (Vertigo) *Signalman *Signalwoman (DC Elseworlds) *Signstwice, Jerry *Silas Stone *Silent Knight *Silent Majority *Silent Vapor (of Judge And Jury, see Team Titans) *Silhouette (I) *Silhouette (II) *Silicone *Siliconman (Amalgam Comics) *Silk *Silk Man (Vertigo) *Silk Spectre (Watchmen) *Silken Spider *Silkie (also known as Larva M-319) (Warner Bros. Animation) *Silly Willy *Silver *Silver Banshee (also known as Siobhan McDougal) *Silver Cyclone (Warner Bros. Animation) *Silver Deer *Silver Fog (I-III) *Silver Fox *Silver Ghost *Silver Monkey *Silver Scarab (also known as Hector Hall and Doctor Fate) *Silver Shade *Silver Shannon *Silver Shield *Silver Slasher (also known as Ki-Lan) *Silver Sorceress (also known as Laura Neilsen) *Silver St. Cloud *Silver Swan (I-III) *Silver, Joseph (also known as Astralad) *Silverstone, Peter (also known as Blackrock) *Silversword *Simmons (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Simmons, Mister *Simon (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Simon B. Thunder *Simon Bennet *Simon Harper (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Simon Hurt *Simon LaGrieve *Simon Magus *Simon Stagg *Simon the Pieman (Filmation) *Simon Trent (also known as Gray Ghost) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Simon, Carol *Simone (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Simone, Mia (Vertigo) *Simple Simon *Simpson, Iris (Amalgam Comics) *Simpson, Mister (Warner Bros.) *Simpson, Waldo (also known as Waldo the Clown) *Sims, Emily *Sims, Benjamin *Sims *Simyan *Sin *Sinbad *Sinclair, Andre (also known as Destroyer) *Sindal *Sindella *Sindra *Sinestro *Sinestro (Amalgam Comics) *Sinestro's father *Singh,David *Singh, Mohandas (Atari, Inc) *Singh, Randu *Sinistron (Amalgam Comics) *Sinkovec, Officer *Sinowitz, Rabbi (Milestone Media) *Siphon *Sir Deeter *Sir Egbert *Sir Norwith *Sir Real *Sir Rupert *Sir Swami (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sireena (an alias of Talia al Ghul) *Siren (also known as Lorelei Circe) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Siren *Siren *Sirena (Filmation) *Sirius *Sirket *Sis *Siskel, Ms. *Sister Lilhy (also known as Lilhy) *Sister Mary Rose *Sister Rosemary *Sister Shadow *Sister Superior (also known as Vera Black and Miss Morphine) *Sister Wrack *Sisty Hunkel *Sivana, Beautia (Fawcett Comics) *Sivana, Doctor (Fawcett Comics) *Sivana, Georgia (Fawcett Comics) *Sivana, Junior (Fawcett Comics) *Sivana, Magnificus (Fawcett Comics) *Sivana, Venus *Sixty, Frank *Size Lad *Sizematic Twins *Sizemore, Kristin (WildStorm) *Sizzler *Skag *Skallox (also known as Red Lantern (space sector unknown)) *Skaz (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Skeeter *Skeeter Johnson *Skeeter LaRue *Skeets *Skeleton *Skeleton Keys (Warner Bros. Animation) *Skeletor (Mattel) *Skindance *Skinhunter (Amalgam Comics) *Skinner, Buck *Skip Davis *Skip Parker (20th Century-Fox Television) *Skipper *Skipper Jones (Fawcett Comics) *Skippy (also known as Krypto) *Skirl *Skitch Smith *Skizzle Shanks (also known as Malleable Man) *Skoll *Skorpio *Skowcroft, Mayor *Skowl, Doctor *Skr'kl *Skull Biker *SKULL high commander *Skull Smasher *Skunch *Sky Pirate *Skyhook *Skylor *Skyman (II) (also known as Jacob Colby) *Skynner, Colonel *Sky-Raider *Skyrd *Skyrocket *Skyscraper *Slade Wilson (also known as Deathstroke and Terminator) *Slade, Burt *Slade, Jubal *Sladky, Carol *Slagg *Slagger *Slagle *Slam Bradley *Slam Bradley, Junior (also known as Smart Bomb) *Slapleather Smith *Slash (I) & (II) *Slash Sabre *Slasher (I-IV) *Slate, Garrison *Slaughter *Slaughter, Jonathan *Slaughter, Will (Vertigo) *Slavin, Wally *Slayton, Marc (also known as Backlash) (WildStorm) *Sledge *Sleepwalk (also known as Holly McKenzie) *Sleeves (Hanna-Barbera) *Sleez *Slicer, Doctor (Fawcett Comics) *Slig *Slim *Slim (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Slim Grimes *Slim Stryker *Slinger *Slingshot *Slinky Sam *Slipknot *Slippery B'eeef the Galactic Thief (WildStorm) *Slipstream *Slither *Sloan, George (also known as Off-Ramp) *Sloan, Hayden (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sloan, Jessica *Sloane, Terry (also known as Mister Terrific) *Slob *Slobo *Slodd *Slug (Warner Bros. Animation) *Slugger *Slushh *Slyfox *Small, Rutherford B. *Smart Bomb (also known as Kellogg) *Smart, I.M. *Smashing Sportsman *Smatten, Jon *Smax *Smej, Major *Smiesel, Theodore *Smiling Shecky Rimshot (an alias of the Joker) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Smiling Skull *Smirk (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Smith, Abdul *Smith, Dale (also known as Kid Empty) *Smith, Dale *Smith, Jeff *Smith, Jefferson (also known as Top) *Smith, Joe *Smith, Joey *Smith, John (also known as Red Tornado) *Smith, John (also known as Hawkman and Carter Hall) *Smith, Jonas *Smith, Mike *Smith, Mister *Smith, Ohiyesa (also known as Pow Wow Smith) *Smith, Wilma *Smithers, Professor *Smithwick (comics) *Smithy, Dora (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Smively, Jasper *Smoak, Felicity (also known as Felicity Smoak-Raymond) *Smokey Baer *Smolz, Bradford *Smoothe *Smyt, Mordecai *Smyth, Doc (also known as Smyth, Eureka) *Smyth, Mister *Smythe *Snafu *Snake Girl *Snap (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Snap Trap (also known as Sinestro Corpsman of Space Sector 3189) *Snapper Carr (also known as Star-Tsar and Lucas "Snapper" Carr) *Snapper Jones (also known as Bismuth) (Amalgam Comics) *Snart, Leonard (also known as Captain Cold) *Sneaker *Sneaky Danton *Sneed, Congressman *Sn'Hoj *Sniggle, Mister *Snitch *Snodgrass, Carlton (Fawcett Comics) *Snoop, Mortimer *Snow, Bethany *Snow, Elijah (WildStorm) *Snowflame *Snowman (I) & (II) *Snuffer *Snyder *Soames, Nancy *Soapy Waters *Sobek *Socialist Red Guardsman *Socko Strong *Socrates, Horatio (also known as Mister Socrates and Robert Barton) *Sodam Yat (also known as Ion) *Sodium *Sodom *Sofia Arkadin *Sofia Constantinas *Soft-Shoe Sapper *Sol, Chuckie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sol Simon *Solaar *Solar Brain *Solar Sentinel *Solar, Mister *Solaris, the Tyrant Sun *Soldier (also known as (possibly) Scout) *Soliony *Soljer (also known as Essad) *Sollis (see Lightray) *Solomon (Fawcett Comics) *Solomon Wayne *Solomon Grundy *Solomon, King (America's Best Comics) *Solovar *Solution *Somers, Ed *Somi Gan (also known as Life Lass) *Sommerly, Cissie (Fawcett Comics) *Sommers, Michael (also known as Alpha) *Somnambulist (DC Elseworlds) *Son of the Joker *Son of Vulcan *Sonar (I) & (II) *Songbird *Sonia Alcana (also known as Batwoman) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sonik (also known as Vicky Grant) *Sonja *Sonny Apollo *Sonny Chibwa *Sonny Sumo *Sonya *Sonya Chuikov (also known as Fireball (II)) *Sonya Sophia *Sonya Vatkoff *Sool *Sooner *Soong, Kevin (also known as Survivor) *Soozie-Q (also known as 500Z-Q) *Sophie Edelstein *Soranik Natu *Soraya Nassur *Sorban *Sorcerer's World Teacher (Air) *Sorcerer's World Teacher (Earth) *Sorcerer's World Teacher (Fire) *Sorcerer's World Teacher (Light) *Sorcerer's World Teacher (Water) *Sorceress (Mattel) *Sorensen, Karel *Sorrow, Johnny *Soullet, Gabrielle (an alias of Madame Rouge) *Soullet, Gabrielle *Soullet, Professor *Source *Source (Warner Bros. Animation) *Southpaw *Southside Eddie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Space Cabbie (also known as Space Cabby) *Space Ghost (Hanna-Barbera) *Space Looter *Space Marshall *Space Ranger *Spaceman *Spade (DC Elseworlds) *Spade, Jack (also known as Hijack) *Spaghetti, J. Pauline (20th Century-Fox Television) *Spain (Vertigo) *Spak-Drom *Span, Flodo *Spark (also known as Ayla Ranzz) *Sparkler *Sparks Barron *Sparks, Gary *Sparks, Jenny (WildStorm) *Sparky *Sparky *Sparky (also known as Sparkington J. Northrup) (Fox Feature Syndicate) *Sparky Hahn *Sparrow (also known as Jubilation Lee) (Amalgam Comics) *Sparrow, Elizabeth *Sparta of Synriannaq *Spartan (also known as Hadrian) (WildStorm) *Sparx *Spaulding, Roxanne (also known as Freefall) (WildStorm) *Spaulding, Tom *Spawn of Frankenstein (also known as Frankenstein Monster) *Spazz *Special Agent Porter (Warner Bros. Animation) *Special Prosecutor Maloney (also known as District Attorney Maloney) *Spectarns *Spectre (I-V) (also known as Aztar, Jim Corrigan, Hal Jordan and Crispus Allen) *Spectrumonster *Speed *Speed Demon (also known as Jerry McGee) *Speed Demon (also known as Jay Garrick and Etrigan the Demon) (Amalgam Comics) *Speed Demon (also known as Blaze Allen and Etrigan) (Amalgam Comics) *Speed Force *Speed Queen *Speed Saunders (also known as Cyril Saunders) *Speed Saunder's ex-wife *Speedy (I) & II (Speedy (I) now Arsenal) *Speer, Laszlo *Spellbinder (I) & (II) *Spellbinder (also known as Ira Billings) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Spellcraft, Cassandra (20th Century-Fox Television) *Spence, Jonathan *Spence, Horten *Spencer, Alice (also known as Alice White) *Spencer, Ian *Spencer, Judge *Spencer, Kathy *Spender, Paul *Spera *Spera Zombi *Spice (Warner Bros.) *Spider *Spider (Quality Comics) *Spider (WildStorm) *Spider Conway (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Spider Girl (also known as Sussa Pakk) *Spider Jerusalem *Spider Lady (Columbia Pictures) *Spider Widow *Spider-Boy (also known as Pete Ross) (Amalgam Comics) *Spiezel, Hiram *Spike *Spike *Spike (Fawcett Comics) *Spike (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Spike Wilson *Spike Yaeger *Spin Doctor (I) & (II) *Spindly Klutz (Hostess) *Spinner (Warner Bros. Animation) *Spinner, Dorothy *Spiral *Spirit King *Spiro *Spitfire *Spitting Cobra *Splash Brannigan (America's Best Comics) *Split *Splitshot (of Superior Five) *Spoiler *Spol *Spook *Spore *Sportsman *Sportsmaster (I) & (II) *Springer, Werner *Spruance, Admiral *Spruce, Lucius (also known as Hobby Napper) *Spunky Spencer (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Sputnik, Zoot *Spot *Spy Smasher (also known as Alan Armstrong) (Fawcett Comics) *Spy Smasher (also known as Katarina Armstrong) *Spyder *Squagga *Square Deele *Squid (also known as Lawrence Loman) *Squire (I-III) *Squire, Raymond (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics') *Squawky the Super-Parrot *Sqweeegg *SR-12 *Srang *Stacked Canary *Stacy *Stacy *Stacy Conwell *Stacy Darnell *Stacy Taglia (also known as Zip-Kid) *Stacy, Professor *Stacy's boyfriend *Stagg, Randall *Stalin, Joseph *Stalker *Stalker (Warner Bros. Animation DCAU)) *Stalker (WildStorm) *Stallion *Stalnoivolk *Stan *Stan *Stan *Stan Kitch *Stan Doborak *Stan Lynch (also known as Barricade) (Hasbro) *Stan Merkel (also known as Officer Merkel) *Stan Rivers *Stan Walker *Stan Wellwood *Stanch *Standing, John *Standler, Buddy (also known as Condiment King) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stanislaus (Quality Comics) *Stanislaus Johns *Stanislaw Kober *Stanley *Stanley Dover *Stanley Hale *Stanley Labowski (also known as Mad Stan) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stanley Stark *Stanley "Stinky" Printwhistle (also known as Ibac) (Fawcett Comics) *Stanton *Stanton Vreeland (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stanton Vreeland (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stanton, Doctor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stanton, Jeff *Stanton, Kenny (also known as Payback) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Staq Mavlen (also known as Fire Lad) *Star Bolt (DC Elseworlds) *Star Boy (also known as Thom Kallor, Starman and Sir Prize) *Star Hawkins *Star Sapphire (I-IV) (also known as Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire (II))) *Starbreaker *Starfinger (also known as Lars Hanscom(b)) *Starfinger (also known as Lightning Lad) *Starfinger (also known as Char Burrane) *Starfinger (also known as Molock Hanscom) *Starfire (I-II) (also known as Red Star) *Starfire (III) *Starfire (IV) (also known as Koriand'r) *Stargirl (also known as Star-Spangled Kid, Courtney Whitmore and Starwoman) *Stargrave (also known as Pulsar Stargrave and Brainiac) *Starheart *Stark, Hal (also known as Iron Lantern) (Amalgam Comics') *Stark, Hugo *Stark, Jack (also known as Terror) *Stark, Mister *Starkey, Vincent (Warner Bros. Animation'' (also known as Shark) (DCAU)) *Starkaor (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814) *Starlight (also known as Natasha Irons) *Starling *Starman (also known as Ted Knight) *Starman (also known as Jack Knight) *Starman (also known as Will Payton) *Starman (also known as Mikaal Tomas) *Starman (also known as Prince Gavyn) *Starman (also known as David Knight) *Starman (also known as Thom Kallor and Danny Blaine) *Starman (also known as Farris Knight) *Starman (also known as Victor Sono) *Starman (an alias of Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider)) *Starman (an alias of Batman (Bruce Wayne)) *Star-Man *Starr, Bronco Billy (also known as Comet) *Starr, Karen (also known as Power Girl (II), Kara of Atlantis, Nightwing (VIII) and Power Woman (DC Elseworlds)) *Starr, Professor *Starra (Quality Comics) *Starro (I) *Starro (II) *Stars (DC Elseworlds) *Starshine *Starshrike *Star-Spangled Kid (III) (also known as Miss Martian) *Star-Tsar (also known as Snapper Carr; also known as The Key; also known as Manhunter/Privateer/Mark Shaw) *Star-Tsar (also known as Richard Rigel) *Stash (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stasis *Static (see also Static Shock) (Milestone Media) *Stavros Christadoulodou *Stavros, Yanni (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) *St'balla *Stealth *Stealth (Earth-22) (DC Elseworlds) *Steamboat (Fawcett Comics) *Steamroller *Steamroller (Warner Bros. Animation) *Steel (I) & (II) *Steel (III) (John Henry Irons) *Steel (IV) (also known as Natasha Irons) *Steel Claw (WildStorm) *Steel Hawk *Steel, John Henry (also known as Iron) (Amalgam Comics) *Steel Sterling (MLJ Comics/Impact Comics) *Steelclaw *Steele Kerrigan *Steele, Cliff (also known as Robotman) *Steelhand *Steeljacket *Steeplechase, Bianca (DC Elseworlds) *Stefan Wasserman (Vertigo) *Stefanacci, Antonio *Steffens, Doctor *Stegler, Marvin (Vertigo) *Steicher, Helmut (also known as Red Panzer) *Stein, Harry (also known as King (I)) *Stein, Martin (also known as Firestorm) *Steiner, Professor (Quality Comics) *Stel (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 3009) *Stella Bates (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stellara *Stephanie Edge *Stephanie Lake (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stephen *Stephen Davis (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stephens, Gerard (Warner Bros.) *Stepnik, Adam (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Steppe *Steppenwolf *Sterling Morris (Fawcett Comics) *Sterling Silversmith *Sterling, Donald *Sterling, Elaine *Sterling, Rand *Stern (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stern, Franklin *Stern, R. Lowell *Steve *Steve *Steve (DC Comics/''Dark Horse Comics') *Steve Allen *Steve Bevan *Steve Billman *Steve Carter *Steve Dale *Steve Frank *Steve Grant *Steve Lombard *Steve London *Steve Power *Steve Trevor *Steven Carlyle (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Steven Carlyle (plant clone) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Steven Crane *Steven Tetsuo (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stevens, Dave *Stevie Trevor (also known as Wonder Girl, Stephanie Trevor and Wonder Woman II) (DC Elseworlds) *Stewart Grean *Stewart Lowe (also known as 2-D Man) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stewart, Eric *Stewart, Jane *Stewart, John (also known as Green Lantern) *Stewart, Paul *Stewart, Rex (also known as Warhawk) (DCAU) *Stewart, Troy (also known as Tyroc) *Stewirt, Klint (also known as Golden Boy) *Stheno *Strickley, Fred (Warner Bros.) *Sticky-Mitt Stimson *Stilwell, Joseph *Sting *Stinger *Stinky *Stirk, Cornelius *Sti-Tuan, Yer (also known as Silver Slasher) *Stix *St'nlli *Stockton, Matt *Stoker, Congressman *Stokis, Missus (Warner Bros.) *Stokis, Mister (Warner Bros.) *Stom, Prime Minister *Stompa *Stone (also known as Cyborg) *Stone Boy (also known as Dag Wentim) *Stone, Dan (also known as Flow and Glob (II)) *Stone, Elias (also known as Midnight Rider) *Stone, Drew (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stone, Elinore *Stone, Frederick *Stone, John (WildStorm) *Stone, Vic (also known as Cyborg) *Stonefeller, Governor (20th Century-Fox Television) *Stoneman *Stoney Croy *Stonk *St'onon *Storm Boy (also known as Myke Chypurz) *Storm, Axel (also known as Brain Storm) *Storm, Captain (also known as William Storm) *Storm, Donna *Storm, Fred (also known as Brain Storm) *Storm, Johnny (also known as Red Storm) (Amalgam Comics) *Storme, Captain *Storme, Zeb *Storm-God *Storms, Brain *Stormtrooper, Johnny (also known as Jonathan Stormtrooper) (Amalgam Comics) *Storn, Erik (also known as Fury) *Storski, Bull *Stradivous (Quality Comics) *Strafe (also known as Bellerophon and Malcolm King) (WildStorm) *Strang, Yale *Strange Visitor *Strange, Adam *Strange, Alanna *Strange, Aleea (also Kingdom Come (DC Elseworlds)) *Strange, Hugo *Strangeglove, Doctor *Stranglehold *Strata *Stratos (WildStorm) *Straussman, Nathan *Streak (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Streak the Wonder Dog *Streaky *Street (WildStorm) *Strega *Streicher, Helmut (also known as Red Panzer) *Strel (Vertigo) *Strenstrom *Stretch *Striker Z *Stripes (DC Elseworlds) *Strobe (also known as Edg the Destroyer) *Stroh, Rori *Stromer, Rod *Stromwell, Arnold (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stromwell, Connie (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stromwell, Joey (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Stromwell, Michael (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Strong Bow *Strong Girl *Strong, Captain (also known as Horatio Strong) *Strong, Tom (America's Best Comics) *Strongman *Strontium *Stryker *Stryker, Alfred *Stryker, Fred *Stryker, Priscilla (also known as Pesticide) *Stu Solomon *Stuart Campbell (also known as White Knight) (Warner Bros. Television) *Stuart Pemberton *Stuart, Betty *Stuart, Jeb (I) *Stuart, Jeb (II) (also known as Jeb Stuart (II)) (also known as Jeb Stuart Smith) *Stuff the Chinatown Kid (I) & (II) *Stumpy *Stuporman (Quality Comics) *Sturmer *Stylist *Styren *Suarez, Fernando (also known as Whip and El Castigo) *Subaltern Jones *Subject 044 (WildStorm) *Sublime *Sudbury, Buford *Sudden Death *Sude (also known as Supreme Decider) *Sue *Sue Denim *Sue Dibny *Sue Johnston *Sue-Ellen (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Sue Storm (also known as Ace Storm) (Amalgam Comics) *Sugar (Warner Bros.) *Sugar Plumm *Sugar Puss *Sugarman, Doctor (Milestone Media) *Sugyn *Suit *Su-Lehmon *Suleiman Yogul *Sul-El *Suli *Sullivan (Tribune Media Services) *Sullivan, Francis (also known as Made of Wood Killer) *Sullivan, Isobel *Sumaan Harjavti *Summer Gleeson (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Summer, Bobbi "Blade" (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Summers, Ray (also known as Apollo) (Amalgam Comics) *Sumo the Samurai *Sun Boy (also known as Dirk Morgna) *Sun Emperor *Sun Girl *Sun King *Sun Woman *Sun Woman (also known as Delia Spyros) (America's Best Comics) *Sunbeam, Cecil *Sunburst *Sunburst *Sunburst (also known as Karl Hansen) (WildStorm) *Sundae Supplement *Sundeath *Sunder, Doctor *Sundown (also known as Walker Calhoun) (Hasbro) *Sun-Eater *Sunny *Sunspotter *Super Dood (also known as Bibbo Bibbowski) *Super Moby Dick *Super Nova (also known as Robby Reed) *Super-Ape *Super-Baby *Superbo *Superboy (also known as Clark Kent and Kal-El) *Superboy (also known as Kal-El and Clark Kent) (pocket universe) *Superboy (also known as Kon-El and Conner Kent) *Superboy *Superboy 820 *Superboy 3541 *Superboy Robot (also known as Alpha-Domino-5) *Superboy-Prime *Super-Caesar (also known as Rufus Caesar) *Super-Chief (I) & (II) *Supergirl (also known as Kara Zor-El, Linda Lee Danvers, Flamebird (V), Claire Connors, Linda Lang and Satan Girl) *Supergirl (II-V) *Supergirl (also known as Kara Kent) (Warner Bros. Television), *Supergirl (also known as Kara In-Ze) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Super-Girl *Supergirl android *Supergirl Blue (also known as Lara Wayne) (DC Elseworlds) *Supergirl Red (DC Elseworlds) *Super-Hip *Superintendent Martin *Superintendent Wyman *Superlad *Superman (also known as Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman-T/Superman-X and Superman Red/Superman Blue) *Superman (also known as Kal-L and Clark Kent) *Superman (alternate Earth version I) *Superman (alternate Earth version II) *Superman (also known as Kal-El and Bruce Wayne) *Superman (clone) *Superman, Junior (also known as Johnny Kirk) *Superman, Junior (also known as Clark Kent, Junior) *Superman II (also known as Jor-El II) *Superman-II (also known as Jorel Kent) *Superman-III (also known as Kalel Kent) *Super-Menace (also known as Clark Kent (duplicate), Kal-El (duplicate), Super-Brat and Super-Bully) *Super-Moby Dick *Superman Monster *Superman of 2956 (also known as Craig King) *Superman of 2965 (also known as Klar Ken T5477) *Superman Robot Z *Superman the 4th *Superman the 5th *Superman the 7th (also known as Kanton K-73) *Supernova *Super-Sister (also known as Claire Kent) *Super-Soldier (Amalgam Comics) *Super-Squirrel *Super-Turtle *Superwoman (I-III) *Superwoman Robot *Super-X *Supplier *Supreme Chairman of Qward (Warner Bros. Animation) *Supreme One *Sur, Abin *Sur, Amon *Sur, Arin *Sur, Rhomann (Amalgam Comics) *Sure-Shot (also known as Mister Weapon, the Living Arsenal) *Surgeon (WildStorm) *Surley, Frank *Surrillo, Janet (Warner Bros.) *Surya *Susan Barr (also known as Bulletgirl) (Fawcett Comics) *Susan Maguire (also known as Susan Wayne) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Susan Meadows *Susan Palmer (also known as Mary Palmer) *Susan Stanyon *Susanna Shakespeare (Vertigo) *Susano-o-no-Mikoto *Susanna Chaste (WildStorm) *Susie *Susie Tompkins *Suspect #1 (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Suspect #2 (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Suspect #3 (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Suspect #4 (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Suspect #5 (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Sutcliffe, Walter *Sutton, Kathy *Sutton, Roxanne (also known as Roxy Rocket) (DCAU) *Sutton, Traya *Suzette Ledbetter (also known as Rush (I)) (WildStorm) *Suzie Jamie Donatello *Suzuki, Doctor (also known as Repeller) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Svensen, Ingrid *Swab Decker (Quality Comics) *Swamp Thing (also known as Alec Holland) *Swamp Thing (also known as Alec Holland) (Embassy Pictures) *Swan, Chris *Swan, Curt *Swashbuckler (also known as Michael Carter) *Swashbuckler (an alias of Green Arrow) *Swastika (DC Elseworlds) *Sweeney *Sweep Second (also known as Thorndyke Thompkins) *Sweet 16 *Sweet Tooth (Filmation) *Sweet Tooth (Vertigo) *Swift (also known as Shen Li-Min) (WildStorm) *Swing Sisson (Quality Comics) *Swirski, Officer (Vertigo) *Swordini the Slasher *Swordo (Quality Comics) *Sybil *Sybil Haden *Sydney Happersen (also known as Doctor Sydney Happersen) *Sydney Sharp (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Sykes *Sykes, Ike *Sykes, Mike *Mister Sykes (52/World War III Part Three: Hell Is for Heroes) *Sykes, Ruthven (Vertigo) *Sylph *Sylvester Pemberton (also known as Star-Spangled Kid and Skyman (I)) *Sylvia Feltman *Sylvian, Philip *Symbioship *Symon Terrynce *Synaptic Kid *Synce, Doctor *Synergy (WildStorm) *Synn, Onimar (also known as Sin-Eater) *Synnar the Demiurge *Syonide (I) & (II) *Syrene *Sythe, Noam Category:Lists DC Comics characters: S, List of